


A Father's Task

by hannelore



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Lwa | Loa | L'wha, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sen'jin is proud of Vol'jin's decisions, even if it irritates Bwonsamdi to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Task

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lore from the novel Vol'jin: Shadows of the Horde by Michael Stackpole (includes spoilers).

(based on the novel Vol'jin: Shadows of the Horde)

Bwonsamdi chuckled and shook his head as the vision of Vol'jin faded away.

"Your son be a strange one, Sen'jin. Challenging me for the life of a _human_ , an enemy of the Darkspear?"

Sen'jin stared at the place where Vol'jin had been, sad for his departure. Having Vol'jin here made him feel as if he were home again, his feet on the dusty sand and not in the realm of the loa.

"He did say that the man had also brought souls for you," Sen'jin reminded him.

"Souls of the dead are not the same as souls killed in my name." Bwonsamdi leveled his gaze at Sen'jin. "That human knows nothing of the loa, his kills are mere whispers. The Zandalari your son killed, those are worth much more."

Sen'jin cracked a smile. "Souls are souls, you be knowing that as well as I. Vol'jin had his reasons, let him be."

"Don't you be testing me too." Bwonsamdi gave him a warning glance. "I be having enough of you and yours for awhile now." He shook his head. "A human, of all things."

Sen'jin tried to laugh, but turned away so Bwonsamdi would not see the grief in his face. Not that it mattered, the loa knew the grief in his heart. Nothing went unseen here. He wondered if Vol'jin wanted to save the human because of all that he had seen, the truth of the shadow hunters. But Sen'jin could see his young child as if he stood before him now; Vol'jin had been born to be different. To be both respectful of his calling and yet challenge someone like Bwonsamdi.

Sen'jin could now see Vol'jin standing in the snow talking to the pandaren monk. He would not make his presence known, not without Bwonsamdi's permission, but he needed to see his son once again. He did not need to hear Vol'jin's words to know his intent, his decision to go back to Orgrimmar. Sen'jin smiled and the pride filled his heart once more.

Vol'jin turned as if he sensed him, but Sen'jin could not have come to him again if he had wanted. The look on Vol'jin's face was enough to tell Sen'jin that his son did not have to physically see his father to know his love, the pride he felt in being his father's son. Sen'jin smiled as he watched Vol'jin go.

"I think I not be seeing you here for a long time," Sen'jin whispered. "That be a good thing."


End file.
